


It's a Muscle

by misbegotten



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-14
Updated: 2004-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack figured that they started sleeping together sometime after they thought Daniel was dead (the first time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Muscle

Jack figured that they started sleeping together sometime after they thought Daniel was dead (the first time). He didn't really give a shit, as long as it didn't affect the missions. And, in a place that he only visited on the anniversary of Charlie's death or when he caught sight of Sara at the grocery store, it made him feel less guilty. Sha're was as good as dead with that snake in her head, and if it took a tumble with Carter to make Danny move on, he was cool with it. It was no good moping around with a broken heart.

Jack gave them more credit than they deserved, but he was a straight-forward guy and wouldn't have pussy-footed around the way they did. It wasn't until they thought Daniel was dead the second time that friendly lunches gave way to friendly dinners that gave way to a brush of lips at the door to a kiss on the couch to ripping off clothes and wondering afterwards if it had been such a good idea after all. Actually, Sam did all the wondering. Or at least she thought she did. Daniel, despite the sensitive soul and eyes that reflected every hurt, was pretty damn good at keeping himself remote. He loved Sam's brain (teased her), worshiped her body (showed her), and had no designs on her heart at all. It wasn't fair of her to want more, she told herself firmly. A mental ass-kicking -- generally delivered in her father's voice, which was disconcerting when basically she was contemplating the fact that she wanted to be fucked by Daniel Jackson so soundly that she felt his mark on every inch of her skin -- sometimes helped. But usually not. And then she concentrated on the slick teasing of his tongue on her navel and the fire of his touch between her legs, memorizing it so she'd still have it after he broke her heart.

Teal'c approved of the liaison, though he kept such thoughts to himself. He had no qualms about physical relationships between soldiers; warriors died too well not to live when the chance presented itself. And Teal'c admired Daniel Jackson; he was the least of them in terms of cunning and endurance, yet he had brought down a system lord and freed an entire world from slavery. He also refrained from "popular culture" references that he knew Teal'c would not understand, which Teal'c chose to take as a sign of respect. But he doubted that Captain Carter would appreciate a commendation for her strategy of binding Daniel Jackson more firmly to the team. Humans were remarkably sensitive to the strangest things. He also did not venture his opinion that such a strategy was unnecessary. Daniel Jackson, like himself, fought the Goa'uld with the passion born from a broken heart.

Daniel Jackson, a scholar of dead (he thought) civilizations, was also a linguist and translator. He read hieroglyphics, alien languages, deadly seriousness in Jack's jokes, unswaying loyalty in the set of Teal'c's brow, and the very real possibility that Sam Carter could break his heart every time he looked at her. He wasn't a romantic -- a man who, until he fell hard for a girl on another world, had settled for the occasional fling with visiting faculty had no claim to the word. Romance had connotations of stability and permanence that Daniel doubted he would ever find again. Sam could get her head blown off by a determined Jaffa. She might run off and live with the Tok'ra. She could come to her senses and realize that she could put her talent to work designing defenses that would actually protect Earth from the Goa'uld, instead of stumbling around the universe trying to keep Jack from starting galactic war. There were a million ways he could lose, and he didn't have the slightest idea what it would mean to win. But scholars just can't leave things alone, and the words were out of his mouth before he had time to realize what he'd done. "Don't ever break my heart."

She didn't answer. But later, when they moved together in the dark, he traced the smile on her lips with the broad edge of his thumb and took it as a promise.


End file.
